


Life and Limb

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Preparations for Alex's birthday are almost completed when he decides to take a late-night walk.





	Life and Limb

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Alex hummed to himself as he walked home from the hospital. He had been volunteering for several months now, and he enjoyed the feeling of being useful to the patients he was assigned to every week. Those who were long-stay recognised him if he was assigned to them several times, and the new and short-stay patients were just grateful to have someone who was prepared to listen to their concerns and anxieties. More than once he'd fed pets or made sure apartments were secure when patients were brought in as emergencies, recovering sufficiently within a day or so to be concerned about their pets or homes.

 

His new life with Skinner and Mulder was…he searched his brain for the right word…comfortable. He knew they cared about him, despite their shared past, and he enjoyed their company and companionship. He was slowly losing his mistrust of everyone and everything, as well as his constant need to be cautious and vigilant every time he left the apartment. Walking down the street without worrying who might be behind him or watching him was a feeling he was only just becoming used to. And, he had to admit, it was a good feeling.

 

He was thinking about one of the other volunteers, he guessed the man was around Walter's age, that he'd seen as they gathered to be handed their list of patients. The man seemed to have difficulty walking, moving slowly towards the elevator, and Alex made a mental note to talk to the man the following week. Maybe he could help the guy with fetching and carrying, save him some walking…

 

Alex fell to the ground as the baseball bat hit him across the back of his neck. He struggled, semi-conscious, as his pockets were rifled. Heheard the sounds of several young male voices, all suddenly excited as they felt his arm. The hand over his nose and mouth stifled his cries as his jacket was pulled off and his prosthesis pulled roughly. He struggled, consciousness returning, and was kicked and punched several times before feeling the cold air on his suddenly-exposed stump, followed by the sounds of running as he was left curled up on the sidewalk, a final vicious kick to his head taking its toll on his abused body.

 

************

 

Alex struggled to move, but the hand on his shoulder held him in place. He tried to focus on the face at his side, but he gave up after a few seconds, hoping that whoever it was, they were going to help him. He heard the sound of a mobile phone being opened. `Hey buddy, just hang on. I'm gonna get help.'

 

`No police.' Alex gasped.

 

Shrugging, the man nodded. `Okay. Who do you want me to call?'

 

Slowly, Alex struggled to remember Walter's cell phone number, rasping out the numbers one at a time.

 

**********

 

`Hello. You don't know me. I've just found your friend. He told me to call you. Looks like he's been mugged.'

 

`Where are you?'

 

The man looked around, and gave Walter their location.

 

`Thank you. We'll be there in a few minutes. Can you stay with him?'

 

`Sure. Unless those guys come back. They were high on something, and I don't wanna end up like your friend.'

 

As he listened, Walter was already in the car, pulling out of the drive. `Okay. Did you call 911?'

 

`No. Your friend didn't want me to.'

 

`Alex. His name is Alex. Thanks.'

 

`No problem.'

 

Walter listened as the man on the end of the phone used Alex's name. Several times. Apparently without any response.

 

*************

 

Walter lifted Alex into the back seat of the car, stretching him across it, climbing in carefully, finally lifting Alex's head so it rested in Walter's lap. He was semi-conscious now, and Walter stroked his forehead gently. `My arm…they took…my arm.' His eyes filled with angry tears.

 

Reassuringly, Walter said: `It's all right Alex. We'll get you another one.'

 

Alex seemed calmed by Walter's words and presence, but he kept repeating the same phrase. `My arm…' Nothing Walter could say would change his semi-conscious mumbling.

 

`Let's go Fox.' With a final anxious look over his shoulder, Fox concentrated on the road ahead and tried as much as he could to avoid holes and bumps in the road as he drove slowly home.

 

Turning his attention briefly from Alex, Walter turned to the middle-aged man sitting next to him.

 

`I don't know how to thank you.'

 

`S'okay. I know no-one wants to get involved these days. But…'

 

`Can we at least drop you home?'

 

Blake shrugged. `I am pretty tired.' He gave Walter his address.

 

`That's the next street along from us.'

 

Blake smiled, nodding at Alex. `Yeah, and we both volunteer at the hospital. Small world.'

 

Climbing slowly out of the car, Blake handed Walter a card he pulled from his jacket pocket. `These are old, I don't work any more, but the phone number's the same. Let me know how he's doing, okay?'

 

Walter nodded. `Sure. Thanks again. Goodnight.' As they continued the short distance to their house, Walter looked at the card. Alex's rescuer was a former electronic engineer. He was sure the man wasn't sixty, and Walter found his mind wandering as to the possible reasons for the man's obviously early retirement.

 

*************

 

Walter carried Alex into the house and upstairs. Gently, he lowered him onto the bed and began to strip his clothes, examining Alex carefully for any injuries. Aside from several cuts and bruises, Alex appeared to be relatively uninjured. But as his level of consciousness rose, so did his distress. When Walter pulled his t-shirt off, exposing his scraped stump, he turned his head away, staring at the wall.

 

Walter fumed inwardly at the idea of someone taking from him something of absolutely no value to them but of incalculable value to Alex.

 

A few minutes later, Fox came into the bedroom carrying a bowl of warm water and a box of cotton wool. `Bath's running.'

 

Walter looked up, forcing a smile. `Thank you Fox.' He turned his attention back to the curled form on the bed beside him. `Alex, I'm gonna clean you up, then you'll have a nice warm bath, okay.'

 

Fox looked down at Alex and said quickly: `Walter!'

 

Walter followed Fox's gaze and his breath caught in his chest. Alex's gaze was unfocussed, his pupils so dilated his green eyes were almost black. His breathing was shallow, his skin pale. His mouth was moving, but he was making no sound. Fox and Walter exchanged a worried look. Only once before had they seen Alex this distressed. It was a sight they had hoped never to see again. Immediately, Walter pulled off his sweatshirt, scooped Alex up, carrying him quickly into the steamy bathroom. He lowered him gently into the scented water, concerned at the lack of response. `Alex! Alex, look at me! Alex, it's all right. You're safe. Alex, listen to me. Alex, concentrate!'

 

Slowly, Alex's eyes focussed, and he blinked several times. `Walter.' His voice was soft, his mind still hazy, but he was beginning to be aware of his surroundings.

 

`That's it Alex. I'm here. Fox is here too. You were mugged. You're going to be fine. Just lay still. There…'

 

With his increased awareness came the memory of his attack, and Alex began to shake violently, groaning at the pain as his muscles spasmed, water spilling onto the floor. Fox left the room, returning seconds later with an armful of towels which he lay around the edge of the bath. He stood in the doorway, ready to help.

 

`Fox, bring Alex a glass of brandy please.'

 

Alex grimaced as the strong alcohol slid down his throat, burning as it entered his stomach. He turned his face away and the few remaining drops spilt down his chest. Walter handed Fox the glass then stroked Alex's cheek. `Water's getting cold. You want to get out or stay in?'

 

`Out.' Alex whispered.

 

Supporting Alex as he climbed out of the bath on shaky legs, Walter immediately wrapped him in the towel Fox handed him, still warm from the heated rail it had hung on.

 

Between them, Walter and Fox dressed Alex in sweats, thick socks and covered him with two extra layers of blankets. Stripping their clothes, they joined him, Fox facing Alex, Walter behind him. None of them got much sleep and they were all relieved when the hands on the bedside clock moved round to six and they could get up.

 

*************

 

Walter and Fox were prepared for Alex's mood to be unpredictable. What they were not expecting was Alex to behave as if the events of the previous evening hadn't happened.

 

`They didn't have croissants so I got brioche instead.' Alex said, slightly breathless, as he dropped the bag of breakfast rolls onto the counter.

 

Walter and Fox exchanged a quick glance. `Okay.' Walter said cautiously. Alex's Sunday morning bakery run was a fixture of their week, but neither had been expecting him to go after what had happened.

 

Alex began to unpack the still-warm bread and it was then that Walter noticed that Alex was wearing his old prosthesis. The rigid plastic caught the early-morning light coming in through the kitchen window and the brightness reflected off its slightly-scratched surface.

 

All three sat down for breakfast, Alex apparently oblivious to the unease his behaviour was causing in the other two. He flicked through the paper, lifting and turning the pages awkwardly with the unfamiliar prosthesis.

 

After a few minutes, he got up suddenly. `I've got a meeting at the hospital. They want to see all the volunteers to explain some new procedures. I'll be back around lunch-time.' Alex swallowed the last mouthful of coffee, pulled on his jacket, stuffing a roll into his pocket, and left before Walter or Fox could react.

 

As the door closed, Fox sighed. `He's lying.'

 

Walter frowned. `Fox, how do you know?'

 

Fox sipped his coffee before he replied. `Cos before he left last night, Blake said he hoped Alex would be well enough to attend the volunteers meeting at the hospital.'

 

`So?'

 

`He said he hoped three days would be enough time. The meeting's not till Tuesday.'

 

Sighing, Walter left his breakfast and scooped up his keys. `Stay here in case he calls or comes back. I'll drive round and see if I can spot him.'

 

************

 

It didn't take Walter long. Alex was sitting in the local park, perched on the steps of the band gazebo, throwing small pieces of bread at the crowd of birds at his feet.

 

Slowly, making sure his approach was as obvious as possible, Walter walked over to Alex. `Alex.'

 

Alex didn't acknowledge Walter's presence, continuing to feed the birds who had been brave enough to remain despite the disturbance Walter's arrival.

 

`Alex, please talk to me. You lied to us about where you were going this morning. Why?'

 

Alex shrugged. `I just wanted to be on my own.'

 

Walter neared the wooden steps, sitting a few feet from Alex. `Alex, I want you to come home with me.'

 

Alex didn't reply, hunching his shoulders, turning his body slightly away from Walter.

 

`Alex, you were assaulted. You were kicked and punched and…'

 

`They took my arm.' Alex whispered haltingly.

 

Walter got up, moved to sit beside Alex and pulled the younger man into a tight hug. `Yes, they did. And that hurts more than your bruises, right?'

 

The slight movement of Alex's head against his chest told Walter he was right.

 

`We'll get another made Alex. A few days wait, and you'll have another one, okay?'

 

`Why?' Alex whispered.

 

Walter took a deep breath. `Because there are some stupid and thoughtless people around Alex.'

 

The slight dampness on Walter's t-shirt became a huge wet patch as Alex cried silent tears. They stayed together for several minutes until Alex pulled away. `I'm sorry I lied.'

 

Walter lifted Alex's chin until their eyes met. `I know it's hard to trust Alex, but Fox and I care about you. Running away, whatever the reason, won't help, will it?'

 

Alex shook his head slightly. `I'm sorry.'

 

Walter smiled, planting a quick kiss on the top of Alex's head. `Ready to go home? We still have lots to do for your birthday.'

 

Alex's relieved smile faded. `I don't think I want to celebrate Walter. Not after what happened.'

 

Walter nodded understandingly. `I understand how you feel right now Alex, but I have an idea. How about you try and think about something nice which is in the future, your birthday, rather than something nasty which is in the past?'

 

Alex looked doubtful. `I guess I could try.' He said at last.

 

Walter smiled encouragingly. `That's it Alex. Just try, okay. And if you need to feel sad, or be alone some of the time, that's okay. You've been through a horrible experience. We'll understand.' He got to his feet and put out a hand, pulling Alex up. He unfolded his phone. `I need to call Fox. He'll be worried.'

 

**************

Three days later…

 

Alex got up to answer the doorbell.

 

`Hi Alex. Happy Birthday.'

 

`Hi Blake. Thanks for coming.'

 

`I have your present. It's in the car. Wanna give me a hand?'

 

`Sure.' Alex followed Blake back to the station wagon and looked into the back. There was a wire cage with two small kittens sitting inside it.

 

`I wasn't sure what to get you, and these two really need to go to a good home.'

 

Alex sighed, eyeing the kittens doubtfully. `I don't think Walter's gonna let me.'

 

Blake smiled, lifting the cage out of the car. `Let's go work on him together.'

 

************

 

`Um, Walter, Blake needs me to help him out with something.'

 

`Oh?' Walter said, no idea of what was coming.

 

`He wants me to take a couple of kittens in.'

 

Walter frowned, shaking his head. `You know how I feel about pets Alex.'

 

Sensing trouble, Blake said quickly: `You'd be doing me a favour. I try and have all the cats neutered, but I guess this one slipped the net.'

 

`All? You have more than one cat?' Fox handed Blake a glass of wine.

 

`Yeah. I'm kinda known locally as a guy with a warm house and a cupboard full of food. I've got five right now. It's hard to get the trust of a cat that just wanders in and stays. I think she was probably already pregnant when she arrived, and was just looking for a warm place to give birth.'

 

`What happened to the other kittens?' Walter asked.

 

`I already had homes lined up for them. But such a large litter is unusual, and I was left with these two homeless ones. I really don't have the room for any more, and I'm not really able to care for kittens. They take a lot of looking after. I brought everything you'll need. Litter, bowls, food, everything.'

 

`Can I keep them Walter? Pleeeeease.'

 

Walter sighed. If only Alex knew what a soft touch he was for what he called their `puppy eyes'. He was sure Fox already knew, even if he didn't ever let on. `If you promise to take care of them Alex. They'll need housetraining, to learn their boundaries. Everything.'

 

`I will.'

 

Walter looked from Alex's excited face to the kittens. `Okay.'

 

Alex grinned. `Thanks.'

 

Relieved, Blake said: `Try and give them one or three-syllable names. Most speech is two syllables. They'll find it easier to pick out their names if you do. I have a cat name book you can have a look at.'

 

Alex shook his head. `This one's a girl, right?' He pointed at the smaller, black-and-white kitten.

 

`Yeah.'

 

`Natasha.' Alex said, stroking the cat under its chin.

 

`And the male?' Blake asked.

 

`Nickolai.' Alex lifted the multi-coloured kitten onto his knee.

 

`Great. Just remember. Each time you pick them up, or do anything with just one, use their name. They'll soon get used to them.'

 

`Thanks Blake. See you on Tuesday?'

 

`Sure. The hospital wants us to take on a new volunteer each and show them the ropes. I guess they're gonna be telling us who we'll get.'

 

`How do you know that?'

 

Blake smiled. `You know Mrs Horrigan who is in charge of the volunteers?'

 

`Yeah.'

 

`She gave me my first kitten. Found it wandering around the back of the hospital one day and asked me if I'd take it on. We're kinda good friends. Sometimes I get the inside track on what's going on.'

 

Alex was impressed. The stern woman frightened him. He always felt he had to be on his best behaviour when she was around. He closed the door, watching Blake walk slowly down the path.

 

When he walked back into the living room, Alex realised Fox was holding what he guessed was his present.

 

`Well, I didn't get you a pet Alex, but here…' Fox handed Alex a small parcel. Alex tore at the wrapping and unwrapped the photo frame. It held a picture of the cast of Alex's favorite sci-fi TV

series, signed by the actors.

 

`Thanks Fox. That's great.' Alex hugged Fox and they walked into the living room to find a space for the frame on the shelves Walter had put up to hold the many photographs and other momentos of their life together.

 

*************

 

The three men made a start on clearing the living room of the post-party debris of left-over cake and other food. As they carried the things into the kitchen, Fox asked: `Alex, what made you choose those names for the kittens?'

 

After a moment's pause, and making sure Walter was nearby, Alex said casually: `They were my parent's names.'

 

Fox almost dropped the plates he was holding. Walter crossed from the doorway and hugged Alex. `I think we need an early night.'

 

Surveying the mess, and more than willing to leave it until the morning, Fox nodded his agreement and followed Walter and Alex upstairs, glancing back at the kittens who were curled up in their basket, fast asleep.

 

As they walked into the bedroom, Walter said gently: `Happy Birthday Alex.' Alex looked from Walter to Fox, who was apparently very excited. Walter handed Alex a long cardboard box, devoid of any wrapping. Alex lifted the lid, grateful that Fox was holding the end steady. Alex stared at the replacement prosthesis for several seconds before his tears began to splash the limb.

 

Walter took the box from him, lifted the prosthesis free of its protective foam padding and helped Alex fit the pads to his muscles, finally strapping it in place. Alex tensed his shoulder and saw through his tears that the hand formed a fist.

 

Walter moved back against the bed and his hand brushed something warm and furry. He jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of both the kittens, disturbed from their sleep by the commotion on the floor above. He looked down at them sternly. `No. You are NOT allowed in the bedroom, remember?' The cats eyed the noisy human warily, but ignored his unintelligible words and, walking to the foot of the bed, curled up together.

 

`Just for tonight Walter, please?' Alex said, his eyelids fluttering.

 

Walter was tempted to refuse, reaching down to pick up the kittens as they drifted into sleep, but Fox came up behind him, grabbing him around the waist, pulling him down onto the bed. `It is Alex's birthday Walter. And you want him to be happy, right?'

 

The kittens, disturbed by the movement on the bed, got up and walked across to the two humans and began to scent them, rubbing their heads and tiny bodies against Walter and Fox's backs and thighs. Alex joined them on the bed and was soon being butted by two tiny heads who sensed that he was more friendly than the other two humans.

 

Overwhelmed by numbers, Walter gave in. `Tomorrow night, they sleep in their basket.' Walter sighed inwardly, knowing as he spoke the words, that the breath he'd used had been wasted.

 

`Yes Walter. Alex said, almost laughing when his eyes met Fox's.

 

End


End file.
